criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiss Slayed
Hiss Slayed '''is the sixth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the sixth case of Pacificburgh. It is the third case that takes place in Industrial Area. Plot Richard Emerson told the players that they were going to interrogate Dave Simmons. He told that Dave was a contract dealer and was believed to be in contact with The Vipers, per Cheryl Turner. Chief Jason Frezier added that The Vipers were producing a dangerous drug and told them to convince Dave not to help the Vipers. Tim Hale tracked Dave to an abandoned house, prompting Richard and the player to head there. The team found their only lead, Dave Simmons, poisoned by a nest of snakes. Richard was disgusted by the gruesome nature of the murder, and Cheryl confirmed that the snakes were the murder weapon by autopsy. After a hard day of work, the team managed to incarcerate a maid and the victim's girlfriend, Maria Sanchez for the murder. The team found it hard to believe that Maria killed her boyfriend even though she loved her and he offered her hefty checks. Maria refused the charges against her but had no choice but to plea guilty after shown the evidence. Maria said that she had always wanted to live a luxury life. Even though Dave provided her with one, she wanted more. So when The Rheans wanted her to kill Dave for a big amount of money, she couldn't resist. She lured Dave into an abandoned house and set her snakes on him. After that, she drew a smiley on a paper to express her happiness. Judge Dante thought that since Maria bred snakes, she understood snake language too, and then hiss for a while. Maria called the judge a fool and that she couldn't understand him, so Dante said he also didn't understand Maria's love for money before sentencing her to 40 years in prison without the possibility of parole. Tim Hale was determined to bring down The Vipers. When he heard that Bart Williams was a police informant, he felt that he needed to ask Bart to keep an eye on The Vipers. Bart agreed to keep an eye on him, saying that The Vipers were dangerous, and told them that he saw some of them in a nearby shop. Tim and the player went to the shop to investigate. All the team found was a cocaine mirror. When a faint cocaine sample of it was collected, Kenny Broke revealed that it was highly dangerous and could drive a person crazy. Tim suggested that Maria could have known more about The Vipers, but all Maria knew was that she got a note from them in the church. The team found a hit-list which reveled Troy to be the biggest target of the cocaine. Thus, the team had to warn Troy about it. Cheryl Turner wanted to dig up on Tim's dark past to help her new boyfriend in all the ways she could. She suggested to go to the abandoned house, as an abandoned area could attract criminals. There, they found a picture of someone picking up Tim Hale to get him to the hospital. The player's forensic skills determined Tim's helper to be a kind elder, One-Tooth Sam. One-Tooth Sam told that he always tried to help the humanity in every possible way, and one day he was a passed out teenager in the abandoned area. He quickly called the ambulance and saved his life. Cheryl felt that Tim ought to knew this, so the team told him about his helper. Tim was obliged to thank him and he cried when he was the man who saved his life. He also invited everyone for lunch in a nearby hotel. Chief Frezier said that the team owed thanks to Sam for saving their tech expert's life and also needed to finish up with The Vipers as soon as possible. Cheryl felt that The Vipers won't go away this time, and Kenny decided to work on the cocaine sample to gain more leads. Richard also joined in the conversation, saying that he spotted a horrendous sight. Victim * '''Dave Simmons (Found poisoned by deadly snakes) Murder Weapon * Snakes Killer *'Maria Sanchez' Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer breeds snakes. * The killer swims. * The killer plays tennis. * The killer wears a bandage. * The killer's height is 5'5". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandoned House (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Candle) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer breads snakes) * Examine Faded Card (Result: Binary Card) * Analyse Binary Card (6:00:00; Evidence: The killer swims) * Examine Candle (Crime Scene: Church) * Investigate Church (Clues: Torn Contract, Victim's Photo, Book) * Examine Torn Contract (Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) * Ask One-Tooth Sam about his contract with the victim. * Examine Victim's Photo (Suspect: Maria Sanchez) * Ask Maria Sanchez about her ties to the victim. * Examine Book (Result: Book for Victim) * Analyse Book for Victim (9:00:00; Suspect: Samantha Warner) * Ask Samantha Warner about the book she gave to the victim. * Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Nearby Shop (Clues: Bank Check, Skulls' Bandanna, Flute) * Examine Bank Check (Suspect: Maria Sanchez) * Ask Maria Sanchez about the victim's hefty check. * Examine Skulls' Bandanna (Result: Wet Bandanna) * Analyse Wet Bandanna (6:00:00; Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Ask Troy Cassidy about his bandanna that was in the victim's possession. * Examine Flute (Result: Green Fibers) * Analyse Green Fibers (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer plays tennis) * Investigate Altar (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done; Clues: Broken Badge, Voice Recorder) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Skull Badge) * Examine Skull Badge (Suspect: Bart Williams) * See if Bart Williams has any valuable information. * Examine Voice Recorder (Result: One-Tooth Sam) * Ask One-Tooth Sam about Dave's fraud with him. * Go to Next Chapter (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Counter (Clues: Broken Glasses, Note, Torn Paper) * Examine Broken Glasses (Result: Glasses) * Analyse Glasses (9:00:00; Suspect: Samantha Warner) * Ask Samantha about her break-in in the shop. * Examine Note (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Ask Troy about Dave's offer. * Examine Torn Paper (Suspect: Bart Williams) * Make sure that Bart has rejected spying for The Rheans. * Investigate House Yard (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done; Clues: Faded Note, Surveillance Camera) * Examine Faded Note (Result: Smiley) * Analyse Smiley (9:00:00; Evidence: the killer wears a bandage) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Photo of Murder) * Analyse Photo of Murder (15:00:00; Evidence: The killer's height is 5'5") * Take Care of The Killer Now! * Go to Gangin' Up 3 (No Stars) Gangin' Up 3 * Ask Bart to keep an eye on The Vipers. (Reward: Skull Badge) * Investigate Nearby Shop (Clue: Cocaine Mirror) * Examine Cocaine Mirror (Result: Faint Cocaine Sample) * Analyse Faint Cocaine Sample (9:00:00; Suspect: Maria Sanchez) * See if Maria can help overthrow The Vipers. * Investigate Church (Clue: Hit list) * Examine Hit List (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Warn Troy not to eat any cocaine that can be given to him. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Abandoned House (Available from the start of the chapter; Clue: Old Photo) * Examine Old Photo (Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) * Ask One-Tooth Sam about helping the Tech Expert after his assault by the Vipers. * Inform Tim Hale about the man that helped him a few years back. (Reward: Burger) * Go to Next Case! (No Stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases where the killer changes clothes to their prison shirts in Additional Investigation. * While one task in Gangin' Up required a star to talk to Tim Hale, he was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and him appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh